ChupacabraMask
ChupacabraMask (チュパカブラマスク Chupacabramasuku) is a Nocturne with a Chupacabra motif, one of SkullMask's gang members known as The Monsters, a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Quiet and small but vicious and lethal, ChupacabraMask is the most agile and quickest of the Monsters. Being the youngest Monster (besides DeadMask), ChupacabraMask is no less amoral than the rest, almost rivaling SkullMask and DracoMask in terms of brutality. He doesn't say much and when he does it's either in Spanish or something weird. He has a strong thirst for goat blood and loves drinking it so, however he doesn't like to be called an "addict", to the point he outright kills anyone who calls him so (barring his relatives of course, but even then they have their own cravings as well). In daytime he is slow and uncooperative, however at night he is much more energetic and active. History WIP Abilities * Chupacabra Slice: ChupacabraMask's most powerful attack, ChupacabraMask's arms can deliver a deadly finisher attack in where he can bring his arm down and cut at his foes with brute force. He is capable of slicing enemies in half in one swipe with this. When doing this, his arm will glow with red energy. * Claws: ChupacabraMask has very sharp claws that he can use to hack and slash at his foes. * Enhanced Speed: ChupacabraMask has enhanced speed; being able to run at very fast speeds. * Enhanced Agility: ChupacabraMask has enhanced agility. * Blood Drain: ChupacabraMask can drain the blood from his opponents, usually by biting down on them with his sharp teeth. He prefers to drain the blood from goats however. * Sharp Teeth: ChupacabraMask has very strong and sharp teeth. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Nocturne members appear to be capable of using, ChupacabraMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing her to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. He can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. * Flight: ChupacabraMask can form wings from his back in which he is capable of flight, being able to fly at Mach 3. * Prehensile Tongue: ChupacabraMask has a prehensile tongue to which he can use to lash and strangle at his foes with. Weaknesses * Light Energy: ChupacabraMask is weak to light energy. * Low Durability: On his downside of his speed, ChupacabraMask has very low durability, which he tries to hide with his speed and being lightning quick to avoid much damage. When damaged though, he tends to go down not long after. * Low Endurance: Likewise, ChupacabraMask has low endurance. Roar ChupacabraMask has the same roars as Barugon. Trivia * Out of all of The Monsters, he wears the least amount of clothing, only wearing a red ripped shorts, belt, sandals and a cape. This is of course meant to be a nod to Luchador costumes. * ChupacabraMask is the only member of The Monsters to not be based off of a mythical monster but instead a Cryptid. * ChupacabraMask was one of the first evil Nocturnes to be conceptualized, having some of his old designs dating back to late 2017/early 2018. * Originally he was set to appear being built up upon, with blogger covering the strange appearance of him. This idea was scrapped however. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Minor Villains Category:Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Original Characters Category:Nocturnes with Cryptid motifs Category:Nocturnes with Reptile motifs Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Kaijin Category:Flying Characters Category:Criminals Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Unfinished Article